Innovo Elementum
by BlondeNeko
Summary: [SEQUEL TO "CITY LIGHTS] Nick's and Greg's healing begins.
1. Facing the Facts

**Title:** Innovo Elementum

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own them. :'(

**Chapter Title:** Facing the Facts

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "City Lights" so I suggest you read that first before this. Plus, this story is probably going to be in these categories; angst, romance and drama. Plus, the chapter title means "New Beginnings" in Latin. If that is in correct then please tell me.

Nick had never felt so sore in his life. His stomach ached, his hands bled randomly, and his head was pounding. He couldn't move his neck much without getting a sharp pain down his spine. It was even hard to talk.

His Doctor, Dr. Harrison, had given him medicine to try to ease the pain but it didn't seem to help much. She had also mentioned to him that he may be staying in the Hospital longer than they expected. She explained that he was in worse condition now then he was when he was brought in.

It had confused him. Usually when you go to a Hospital you get better. Why was it the opposite for him? He asked that question to Dr. Harrison and she had told him that everyone was different and that people's healings went in different ways.

The only thing Nick looks forward to during his hospital stay be the visits he received from his colleagues. He had enjoyed the small gifts they had given him and the words of encouragement and hope. Grissom had visited the least out of the group. Catherine said that he probably had work he had to catch up on.

Greg visited the most and Nick didn't mind mostly, because Greg was a younger brother to Nick and because the both of them had gone through the gang attack together. It was a bond that only the two of them could see.

Greg arrived shortly after Dr. Harrison's check up on Nick. He had watched as Greg came in and pulled a chair up next to Nick's bed.

"Hey," Greg said smiling as Nick smiled faintly back, "I brought some stuff for your room."

Nick couldn't speak without his throat hurting so he just gave Greg a confused look.

"Well, seriously man, look at the walls." Greg noted as Nick glanced around at the blank, bare walls. True, they were empty but Nick wasn't so sure if the hospital would mind if Greg decorated. Even Nick kind of feared of what the younger man could do.

"I know you can't really talk or anything," Greg said as he lifted up the book bag that he had brought in with him and opened it up, "so, I'm going to hold up some stuff and you can just nod if you like it and shake your head if you don't."

Nick swallowed hard. "I…can…say some things, G." Nick managed to say as Greg looked over his shoulder at him. "But…don't expect anything longer than this."

The two of them had become more and more comfortable with one another over time. It use to start off with Greg nervous and Nick really uncomfortable with Greg always around but as the days and weeks had passed, the two of them had overcome it. Even Dr. Harrison had mistaken Greg a couple times as Nick's brother.

"So, how about decorating?" Greg asked again, as he turned around to look at Nick. "I mean, do you want me to do it because if I was in this room I would have already pulled my head off. The room is too boring."

"I don't think," Nick stopped to cough, "that the hospital would want you…to decorate their walls."

Greg had frowned and sighed, tossing his book bag to the floor. "Fine. I see how it is. You just don't want me to decorate."

Nick laughed slightly. "How's...work?"

"That new CSI replacement, Michelle, she's annoying."

Michelle West had replaced Nick's spot only until he was able to come back from recovering. She was only twenty-six years old, making her the youngest. So far she's been doing fine, getting along with most people except for Greg which was odd to Nick. The only person that Nick knew that Greg didn't get along with was Hodges but heck, no one could.

"She thinks she's all that. Man, I can't wait until you come back and kick her out. She thinks that everyone likes her and she even stole some of my coffee that I know I didn't make for her."

"Greg, she's on a different shift."

"Yeah but still. I've heard things about her."

Nick's eye brow rose.

"I think her and Hodges are planning something."

"Like?"

"I don't know. I seem them talking a lot. You know how Hodges is."

"G, don't worry about it." Nick said as he yawned. The medicine the doctors had him on made him tired.

Greg had noticed the yawn and thought of it sort of as a cue to leave. "Alright. I've got some things I have to do before shift." He said as he zipped up the book bag he brought with him and swung it around his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow." Nick said as Greg gave him a small wave before the CSI in training had gathered his own belongings and left Nick to rest.

--

"How are you holding up?" Sara asked, as she walked into the locker room and over to her locker which was two away from Greg's. After the attack she and Greg had started to slightly become closer.

"You shouldn't be asking me that." Greg said, as he took off his jacket, not realizing how rude he had just sounded.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked as she unlocked her lock and pulled it off.

"Because I'm perfectly healthy compared to Nick. I'm not the one locked in a hospital room alone with pain."

She had become silent as she rummaged through her locker.

"I don't have deep cuts and broken bones," he continued as he closed his locker door shut. "The only thing I have is a scar from the bullet and that is nothing."

"Did you ever go to see that psychiatrist that Grissom told you about?" She asked as she grabbed her badge before closing her locket.

"I don't need one." Greg argued. "I'm fine."

Sara sighed as she turned to face him. "Greg, maybe you should consider about seeing one. I know it's been a couple of weeks but you never know. It might help you."

Greg shook his head and moved around her. "I don't need to pay someone to tell me how messed up I am."

"That's not what they're for. They're to help you."

"I'm fine. I don't need any help." He said, leaving it at that, as he left the locker room, leaving Sara standing there with a nauseating feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

**BlondeNeko**


	2. Taking Risks

**Disclaimer:** Same.

**Chapter Title: **Taking Risks

**A/N:** This story will also focus on Greg as well because I think he may need some of that healing. Romance will be coming up in the next couple of chapters. It's building up. And thanks to all the reviews so far! Hope you like.

---

The word 'psychiatrist' just didn't seem to leave Greg the rest of the week. Sara had decided to drop it after she mentioned it to Greg and he stormed out. He knew he was acting immature but he didn't want to hear it anymore. He didn't want to go to someone and find out how messed up his life had become.

He had met Grissom, Sara and Sophia at the crime scene later that evening. Grissom had received a call about a homicide case and pulled the whole graveyard shift out to take a look.

"Hey," Sara said as she walked over to Greg, "we're going to take the perimeter of the home. Grissom and Sophia are taking inside."

At this point, Greg didn't care. He had too much on his mind.

"Greg?" She asked as he looked over at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he lied as he nodded at her before picking up his field kit and walking past her.

Sara wasn't convinced and she had to bite her tongue to keep her from mentioning anything.

Greg ignored her for a bit as he snapped on his latex gloves and turned on his flashlight. If he got to work then maybe he could just concentrate on that. Concentrate on the grass. Look for evidence.

"I found something!" Sara said as Greg glanced up. "It's a gun. Bet I can get some prints off of this and then give it to Bobby."

Greg didn't say anything to anyone on how he looked at guns now. He didn't mention to them that his hands would shake and that he felt the urge to throw up.

But Greg went back to work after Sara bagged the gun. And right when he started looking for evidence again, he got distracted. What if he did go to a psychiatrist? Would that really stop all the nightmares that he was having? Would his hands finally stop shaking?

"Greg?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Sara looking at him worried. "Greg, I've been calling your name more than three times. Are you sure you're okay?"

Greg was getting mad. He hated having everyone looking out for him, having everyone question him if he was alright. He just wanted it all to stop.

"Stop worrying about me." He said, ripping off his gloves and tossing them into his field kit. "I wish everyone would just stop worrying about me." He stood up, grabbed his field kit, and began to walk to the Tahoe.

Sara ran after him. "Greg!" She yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face him. "Would you stop acting immature about this whole situation and actually fix it?"

He kept his gaze on his feet. He didn't have to hear this.

"I blew it off once before but Greg, you look awful. I'm worried about you and I think a psychiatrist would be a good idea." She argued.

He didn't say anything as he freed his arm from her grasp and pulled open the Tahoe's passenger side door. He placed his field kit on the floor and rubbed his head. He could feel the headache coming on and all he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep. He wasn't in the mood to be here right now.

"Greg, what are you doing?" He heard Sara ask from behind him.

"I can't work right now. I don't feel good." He told her as he turned around to face her. "I just can't."

She looked at him hard, as if she was searching for something. Greg looked awful. His face had become pale and his hands were shaking. After a long silence she spoke, "I'll go tell Grissom."

He had never felt as grateful as he watched her turned around and head inside the home before he had turned back around and climbed into the Tahoe. He leaned back in the passenger seat and long before he knew, he had fallen asleep.

--

Nick was awoken to the sound of Dr. Harrison's voice.

"Sorry to wake you Nick." She said as she handed him a cup of water. "But I need to have you take some tests."

He took the cup of water gratefully before looking at her, confused. "What…kind?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Well, just really a check up. Stuff like that." She said as she pulled a small flashlight out from her pocket. "It's nothing really. Just look right at the light here." She said as she moved the flashlight from his left to right eye and then back to left. "Good." She told him as she put the flashlight back in her front pocket and jotted something down on the clipboard she was carrying.

"Has anyone…come to see me?"

"Yeah, a Ms. Willows is here. I told her I'd be done with you shortly."

"Did…Greg come by?"

Dr. Harrison shook her head. "Trust me; I would have noticed if he came by."

Nick smiled. "It's the hair right?"

"How did you know?" She asked, smiling as well before standing up. "But anyway Nick, you do seem to be showing a slight change in your health and I'm going to consider physical therapy soon."

"How long?"

"That depends on your body," she said as she finished writing, "Everyone's body is different."

He nodded slightly and watched as Dr. Harrison made her way to the door. She waved goodbye before stepping out. Seeing that she was gone, he rested his head against the bed and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was just get out of this place.

But then he heard the door creak open and he quickly opened up his eyes to see Catherine walking in.

"Hey," she said, smiling as she walked over to him, "Where you sleeping?"

"No, it's… ok." He said as he watched her take a seat.

"I finished shift and I wanted to stop by and say hi." She said, tucking a strand of blonde behind her ear. "And plus I'm your supervisor so I wanted to check on you."

Nick smiled at her but something had caught his eye, Catherine seemed to be dressed up. As if she was going out… "Catherine, you…going out?" He asked as she looked at him. "You're dressed…up."

She quickly checked her watch and got up. "Oh, thanks for reminding me. I guess I'm running later." She said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "You get some rest, Nicky." And with that, she smiled once more before leaving the room.

--

He was running. Running faster and faster. There was something chasing him and all Greg knew was that he wanted to get away. He jumped over branches, hid behind bushes and swam across the river. His clothes were wet and he was tired but he kept running. He had to run in order to stay alive.

And then his knees gave way and he fell onto the earth. He had trouble breathing as he laid there, waiting for death to come. Suddenly, everything began to spin and Greg tried to reach for something-anything- to keep from falling.

But there was nothing and then suddenly he was falling, falling off from the ground and into darkness. And then he landed onto hard, solid ground. Groaning, he looked up and noticed that he was in the convenience store. His heart began to race as he felt himself being pulled up by his collar.

He was going to die.

He felt the gun on his back and his breath came short. It was happening all over again. He was reliving his nightmare.

Nick was looking at him, fear in the man's eyes. He mouthed to Greg something but Greg couldn't read lips. Greg tried to yell, but nothing came out.

And then pain surged through Greg's body. The masked man had fired the gun right into Greg's back.

And Greg began to scream.

--

Sara almost drove the Tahoe off the road when Greg started screaming. She quickly looked over at the passenger seat to see Greg moving around in the seat, his eyes closed, his grip on the seat tight.

He was having a nightmare.

_Maybe I should wake him._ Sara thought to herself as she continued to drive the Tahoe, trying not to hear Greg's muffled screams.

It had been whenSara came back from talking with Grissom that she found Greg asleep in the car. She decided it was best to drive him home.

But Greg screamed again.

And so she pulled the Tahoe over on the side of the road, turned off the ignition and unbuckled herself. She then turned in her seat to face Greg. She then started to shake him lightly.

His eyes shot open and he quickly looked at her. She had scared him.

"Greg?" She asked, her eyes softening as she looked at him. "You were having a nightmare."

It took him moments to look around, to see what was going on around him. Noticing that he was not in the store but more in the passenger seat of the Tahoe, Greg leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, breathing hard. "I was so scared Sara." He said, his voice becoming shaky.

She felt sorry for him and grabbed one of his hands, trying to comfort him. "We all have them."

"I was running from something," he said, his voice cracking slightly, "and then…the store. I was reliving everything."

"Greg…" she said softly as she reached over him and buckled his seat belt, "It's normal. You're having them because you haven't gone to get help."

"It doesn't matter if I was getting help or not." He argued.

"Do you have your keys?"

He looked at her, brows furrowed. "What?"

"Do you have your home keys with you?"

He placed his hands in his jean pockets and then pulled them out. "Don't have them. They're probably in my locker."

She turned back in her seat and turned on the ignition. "I'm taking you home."

"I just told you I don't have my keys."

She buckled herself before putting the car into drive. "I'm taking you to my place then. There's no way you're going to make it to the Crime Lab and then home with out hurting yourself."

He stared at her, tried to argue but he was too tired. Plus, it was only Sara. It wasn't like something was going to happen.

Right?

**BlondeNeko **


End file.
